Bronk Stone
| romaji name = Takeda Tetsuo | asian english name = Tetsuo Takeda | manga debut = | anime debut = | appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = male | age = 13 | relatives = * Tetsuko Stone (older sister) * Tetsumi Stone (mother) | affiliation = Numbers Club | anime deck = Clockwork/Machine | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Bronk Stone, known as Tetsuo Takeda in the Japanese version, is a character in Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. Who was originally a bully but now he is one of Yuma Tsukumo's friends and is a skilled Duelist who attends the same school as Yuma, Shark and Tori. Design Bronk's design is quite unique as he is drawn in a completely different way to the other characters within ZEXAL. He's usually seen wearing a cap backwards with his hair sticking out of the front and sides. When in his school attire, he sports a red and white shirt, with a red tie and blue pants strapped with black suspenders which feature round, metal orbs. When in his casual attire, he wears an orange t-shirt with a smiley face on which reveals the bottom of his stomach, much like his school attire does. Personality Bronk is quite a competitive and adamant person who takes pleasure in other people's embarrassment, even if it is his own friends; much like the times when he makes Yuma get worked up and challenge events which he can't win, which ends up in Bronk and the other classmates laughing. He is also a strong-willed person who doesn't like to show his emotions, like when he obtained the broken piece of Yuma's pendant and said he just "came across it" when Shark had clearly kicked it into a small forest near their school. Despite this, he seems to have friendly rivalry with Yuma, as he tends to be on Yuma's side and though doesn't always believe that he'll be able to turn around his duels, he supports Yuma most of the time. Bronk seems to have an incredibly strong will. When Yuma was possessed by Number 96: Black Mist, he used Yuma's Number 39: Utopia to save him and was quickly able to shake off the corrupting effect that strikes most Numbers users. Biography Bronk is one of Yuma's classmates who was first seen when he and Yuma were racing to school, when they proceeded to run down a flight of stairs, he kicked an Obot which caused it to spin into Yuma's path causing him to hit and drop his belongings, including his Deck which caused the cleanbots to go rampant in order to pick up what the perceived as litter. He was then later seen when Yuma and Tori were walking around the duel field. Tori spotted Bronk Dueling which caused both of them to run to see the Duel just in time for Bronk to lose to Shark when he attacked directly with "Submersible Carrier Aero Shark". Bronk's Deck was then taken by Shark who stated that Bronk bet it, although it turns out that Shark and his goons kept on saying that Tetsuo was weak for not agreeing with it at first which caused his arrogance to get the better of him. He then held Yuma back from hitting Shark when he broke his pendant. After the events of his Duel, he observed Yuma's personality change which went from happy and exciting to sad as he felt lost without his pendant which caused him to go and find it. After giving Yuma his pendant back, he managed to get Yuma revved up enough to have confidence in himself in his Duel against Shark the next day. He then attended Yuma and Shark's Duel, rooting for Yuma to win and was surprised at the amateur mistakes that Yuma made throughout such as declaring the type of his Set card. He was also surprised when Shark Summoned "Number 17: Leviathan Dragon" and also when Yuma Summoned "Number 39: Utopia" and said a Duelist spirit was next to him. When he and Tori were starting to think Yuma was having symptoms of being crazy thinking that someone was there they spent the day keeping Yuma away from Tokunosuke thinking he was up to something because of how they knew him from elementary school. The next day when everyone in class showed Yuma, pictures of himself doing bad things like ruining flowers and scaring a student named Taichi with a frog, they all decided to ignore him even when Bronk and Tori said he wouldn't do things like that. When he and Tori found the photos of Yuma were fakes, they went looking for Taichi to prove Yuma was innocent only to find him in the school gym saying that Tokunosuke told him to set up hundreds of dominoes in exchange for an Xyz monster card. When he and Tori find Yuma dueling Tokunosuke, they are shocked to see that he has both of Yuma's Number cards. He accompanied Tori and Yuma when they went to the movie set to see D.D Esper Star Robin and snuck in with Tokunoske's help only to get thrown out when they were caught. He came later during Yuma and Fuya's duel with Tori, who brought Fuya's mother. After Yuma's loss with Shark, Bronk turned his back on Yuma for breaking his promise not to use Numbers, which included not wanting to see Yuma and Shark duel against Rikuo and Kaio, though Kotori talked him into watching. He was present at Yuma's Duel with Shark and their Duel against Rikuo and Kaio and forgave Yuma for lying. In episode 13, he informed Yuma, Tori and Takashi of a new duel plaza that opened up in a neighboring town. In episode 15, Bronk and Tori informed Yuma of the upcoming World Duel Carnival and accompanied Yuma and Tori on his errand to deliver food to Rokujuro at the Duel Lodge. Bronk, later joined by Kari and Haru was present at Yuma's duel against Yamikawa, who was under the possession of Number 12: Armored Ninja - Crimson Shadow. When Rokujuro handed Yuma the Duel Lodge's Secret Deck, Bronk exclaimed that Yuma should beef his first deck with the Secret Deck to use for the WDC. In episode 17, Bronk, Takashi and Tori was discussing to Yuma of different people who were mysteriously hospitalized who also happened to carry different Numbers. When Yuma refused to talk, Bronk, Takashi, Tori, Tokunosuke and Cathy formed the Numbers Club, a group made to solve the Numbers mystery without the help of Yuma. The only leads the Numbers Club got was Cathy talking about Yuma talking to Astral about Numbers and Kaito Tenjo. The search was useless, until Tokunosuke found the devious fortune-teller Jin, who they thought would lead them to what Number cards are. Jin kidnapped the Club, except for Cathy, enticing Yuma to duel Jin. Bronk and the Club witness in horror as Jin used the powers of Number 11: Big Eye and Number 16: Ruler of Color - Shock Ruler to put Yuma in a pinch. When Yuma and Astral were feeling hope, Tetsuo and the Numbers Club watched as they saw Astral for the first time and witnessed the summoning of Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray. After Yuma defeated Jin, the Numbers Club went to thank Astral for saving them instead of Yuma. When Yuma recovered Number 96: Black Mist, Bronk complained that Yuma was just attacking recklessly without listening and they got into a fight and didn't talk for a couple of days. When they ran into each other Bronk accidentally knocked the Emperor's Key, causing Astral to lose control over Number 96, who took control of Astral and turned Yuma into his puppet. Yuma gave Bronk his Number 39: Utopia so that he can duel the Wicked Number to rescue him and Astral. Decks Anime Bronk plays a Clockwork Deck, which focuses on the manipulation of Clockwork Counters through the effect of his Spell and Trap Cards to grant his Machine-Type monsters additional ATK. Manga Yuma mentioned to his sister in Rank 1 that he was beaten at least 40 times by Bronk, while Bronk reminds Yuma in Special rank 1 that he has beaten him 50 times in a row. Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters